


Fic ideas

by AppieSlices



Category: Haikyuu!!, Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Alice in Wonderland References, Chaos, Cook-Off, Cooking, Food, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Idea - Freeform, Wonderland, along with satan, but thats another topic, curry cook-off, mc and solomon being shitheads, my brain isnt rn, solomon being chaotic, solomon is canonly chaotic and i love it, solomon needs more love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:27:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26461912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AppieSlices/pseuds/AppieSlices
Summary: Hello! Welcome to my random ideas that I might forget later. Mainly each chapter is going to be a brief summary of what I have in mind for the idea, and then I might update my own works and add it to the list of things that I never seem to update. If you like an idea I have posted, or want me to write an idea you have, just ask.
Relationships: Main Character & Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Nekoma Volleyball Club/Reader, Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Kudos: 7





	1. Nekoma in wonderland

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I hope you enjoy reading this strange idea of mine, please keep in mind that these ideas can change and probably will. Anyways, if you have any ideas that you would like to share with me- or see me write- don't be afraid to comment them down in the comment section!

After a fight with your parents over an arranged marriage that you can't seem to avoid no matter how hard you try, you run from the party and end up in the mystical woods that hold many secrets and many small creatures. As you continue to run, you grab sight of a pale young man in a tailored waistcoat of a deep crimson walking through the woods. He looks almost serene as he walks, that is, until he realizes that you're watching him. His eyes go wide and he runs away from you, quicker than you would have thought a person could run. With little knowledge of why he's running, you call out for him and chase after the shorter male. After a few seconds of sprinting through the woods, you watch as the pale male stops before a tall and winding willow tree, giving you a glance over his shoulder before hopping into a large hole. The sight pulls the breath from your lungs, and you quickly follow after him- afraid that he had harmed himself. But, as you look down the hole you see nothing but darkness; having to squint your eyes in order to see what is down in the darkness. You continue to lean forward, calling out for the man with confusion and worry. And then it happens, you're falling and a scream is ripping its way through your throat as you reach out as if you're going to grab ahold of something and be saved. As you continue to fall down, the darkness around you lifts into soft lighting of blues, oranges, and crimsons that cast light from the strangely large- not to mention glowing- mushrooms that grow out of the dirt walls. For a strange reason, the sinking feeling in the bottom of your stomach has lifted and you're no longer screaming as you fall down, well, what looks to be a rabbit hole. The more you fall, the more strange things appear; tables, bookshelves, tea sets, carpets, chairs, books, and many other household items floating by as you continue your descent. It's almost peaceful, that is until you see the ground quickly approaching. The scream that had faded into curious silence pulls its way back up your throat, and as if it would help, your hands reach out in front of you to try and catch your fall. The white and black tiles seem to glare up at you as you brace yourself for an impact that never comes, and your voice dies down once more as you crack open an eye to look down and see that you're floating about a foot off of the ground. Letting out a shaky breath of confusion, you can't help but let out a loud and annoying groan before looking around and running a hand through your hair. Your eyes land on the shorter male who is giving you a confused and still scared look, but now that you're not sprinting after him you can finally take in his appearance. He isn't the tallest male on the planet but he is still taller than you- most everyone is by this point, and it's starting to drive you fucking insane-. His hair ombres from dark ebony to a gentle blonde and his large golden eyes peer at you with something akin to annoyance, boredom, and fear. The crimson waistcoat he wears is form-fitting and tailored to his body, giving him a put-together air that you could probably not pull off, even if you were a different person. But the thing that trips you up is the two ebony rabbit ears that stick from the top of his head, twitching every few seconds with your movements and sounds. Blinking and shaking your head, your hand rubs your eyes and you mumble a small 'what the fuck' as you try and grasp the situation. You're confused as to how you got here, and just where the fuck 'here' is. You cast confused glances at each other before he seems to read your mind.   
"You're in wonderland."


	2. The annual RAD curry cook off!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the annual curry cook-off here in the Devildom, lets see what MC and her horrible cook of a partner Solomon can cook up!

As the red-headed prince of the Devildom looks upon the many dishes that he can see in front of him, he almost melts at the delicious scents wafting off of the crimsons to deep yellow dishes that he will be needing to judge today. It is almost enough to get his mind off of who he will be needing to judge first, but as his deep golden eyes trail back down to the two human exchange students in front of him- both with shit-eating grins on their faces- he suddenly feels that all of his joy will be short-lived. Taking a deep breath, he looks down at their dish. It almost seems to glare back at him, despite the innocent-looking crimson sauce coating the rice looking almost peaceful and edible.

Both you and Solomon sit there in anticipation, knowing full well what you have done. And how the innocent dish in front of them is far from that. 

  
  
  


**_About four hours prior_ **

Your entire body wakes with a jolt at the sound of the door snapping open to the lounge, the gentle crackling of the fire doing nothing to calm your now racing heart and scowling face. Pulling the book you used unceremoniously as an eye cover to sleep off of your eyes, you narrow your still foggy vision at the white mop of hair that is quickly approaching you. In all honesty, you couldn’t even see his face to know exactly that it was Solomon, not to mention the large cat-like grin that was most-totally spread across his face like frozen butter on a warm piece of toast. Unnerving, but still somehow attractive in a weird way. He moves over to you as you rub your eyes, and before you have the ability to pull them off of your eyes the cool sensation of larger cold fingers entraps your wrists to pin them at the side of your head. Letting out an annoyed huff up at the pale male now hovering above your figure, you can’t help but force down your own goofy giggle and replace it with that of an annoyed glare. Solomon only smiles and lets out a cackle. “You’re so shit at holding a glare.” His words make you pout, your tongue sticking out at him momentarily before you respond to your life long friend. “What did you need, you _sticky, sticky,_ man?” With that catty grin back on his lips, he almost looks evil and you can’t help but let your interest begin to get peaked. Your own want to start chaos rising up inside of you. Because, well, both you and Solomon are known for being _less than perfect_ exchange students. Every week it's a new prank, scheme, swindle, or trick that you’re pulling with Satan and Solomon on not only the six other brothers but the entire school as well. And by this point in the week, you really hadn’t done much at all with your chaotic best friends. Raising a brow at the snowy-haired man above you, you can’t help but blow in his face. “Fucking tell me! You can’t keep me-” He ends up cutting you off before you can continue, a pale finger coming up and pressing against your lips to silence you as he pulls away to strike a regal and prideful post that could almost rival Lucifer’s. Rolling your eyes, you turn to look at your water that is sitting on the coffee table, your hand reaching forward to grab the crystal glass before bringing it to your lips and taking a sip while he starts to speak. “Is that really how you should be talking to the person who just got us into the annual curry cook-off?” You choke on your water at the words that leave his rosy lips, your eyes going wide as you do a spit-take only for the water to be magically forced down your throat- only adding insult to injury and making you gag as Solomon laughs. “Keep the water in your fucking mouth, you monkey. I don’t think that I would have to use magic to make sure that happens” Glaring at him as he continues to laugh at your now pained and annoyed state, you let out another annoyed huff before going back to what he said. “Wait wait, I’m _sorry,_ did you just say you got _both of us_ into the annual _curry cook-off_ ?” The shock on your face is well placed. Not only is the annual curry cook-off for _demons_ but it is also impossible to enter if you can’t cook. Solomon, and you were neither of those things. Both of you not of the demonic race, and Solomon’s food looking more like a dead animal than toast. You weren’t the worst at cooking, but you most certainly weren’t a demon who has been living for _eons._

“But wait, what are we going to do for food? We both suck fucking _ass_ at cooking.”   
  


Solomon only nods and grins, a wicked look crossing his face at your words. 

“Who said we needed to _know_ how to cook or win _fairly_ ? _Heh, or should I say_ **_fey-rly_ **”

The wicked smile on his lips seemed to spread to your own as you both start to come up with ideas on how you can not only cause chaos in other dishes but how you can burn the judge’s tongues in the process. 

And so you and Solomon come up with a beautiful plan to not only ruin Diavolo’s taste-buds but win the first round. You see, in this “annual curry cook-off” there were four stages, the first being that of actually making the dish you pleased, the second being that of a test on your knowledge of curry, third being another cook-off of who can make the best naan-bread, and the fourth and final being the repetition of the first and third stages but as quick as possible and with the best tasting food possible. 

Anyways, so this plan went like this: 

step one: find out how to make curry, and never let Solomon touch the food until it is plated and finished. Then he will enchant it with an older, almost unnoticeable trace of magic to _ruin_ the judge’s tastebuds for everyone else’s dish besides their own- not to mention the fact that in the end it would reak _havoc_ on the poor person’s digestive tract. It was a spell he learned from the fey, and how they are able to enchant their food- making it more addictive than heroin to humans, and starving them to death. You never questioned _how_ Solomon got his grubby, ravioli hands, on this type of spell but for this use, it would be perfect nonetheless. Almost, too perfect.

Yeah, there was really only step one and you both decided to go wing-it from there. 

  
  


Oh boy, was this ever to be a fun curry cook-off.


End file.
